10 Things I Know About You
by findredjohn
Summary: A series of one-shots about Jane and Lisbon's relationship of many battles.
1. Chapter 1

We've been partners for ten years.

I can still remember back to that day when I took him in, just a broken man in a vest and a suit.

The job cleaned him up, for sure. But I still like to think that I had something to do with it.

I know that his obsession with Red John is unhealthy...but I can't change that. He is the only one with the power to change himself.

Even though we've saved each other's lives so many times, I still feel as if each day is a struggle. A struggle to keep him alive. Keep him alive to me.

Because each day I find him slipping away, and I have to catch him. But often he still slides just out of my reach. And it's killing me as much as it is killing him.

I know he cares about me, but he still manages to lie, manipulate and cheat throughout our relationship.

All he ever does is theorize about Red John in his attic room, and it's like I never see him anymore.

I miss arguing about tedious topics, and teasing him about how he operates.

But he's trying to push away, and if he keeps this up, he'll succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

There are ten things I know for certain about Jane.

He has a lifelong obsession towards catching Red John, and he'll go further than he cares to admit to me to catch him.

He is very withdrawn when showing emotions, and although he doesn't always support it, he cares about me.

He has major trust issues. Well, he may have said that he trusted the mistress of Red John, but he didn't mean that. Not really...

He is broken. I've tried to put the pieces back together, but I can only do so much by myself.

The CBI is his family...we're the only ones who care about him in this world, and that makes me sad.

You can never move his couch without his consent.

He lies to get his way; whether that be to solve a case, or to manipulate someone into doing his bidding.

He will always feel guilty about the death of his family. Only time can heal that scar.

He abides to the law more now than in his past, but he will twist it if it seems necessary to him.

He is incredibly annoying, narcissistic, big-headed, and arrogant. And everybody knows it.

* * *

"Lisbon?" He slowly shies over to my desk, as if he's nervous about what he's about to say to me.

"Yes, Jane?" I reply, like he's a child and I'm the teacher.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about that last case. I was out of line. I'm sorry."

"Jane, that's okay. We still had it under control." I stand up and walk over to him, curious. "You okay?" He twists away for a second, and turns back around with a smile on his face.

"Never better, Lisbon." He inches forward and hugs me, squeezing me tightly.

"That's good." When he pulls away I'm smiling too. I can't not smile when he smiles...it's so infectious.

He smiles at me again, this time staring deeply into my eyes, and then leaves my office. I can feel my cheeks flush, and I turn away immediately and go back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

She pours herself another glass of wine. She isn't fussed on wine, but it's all she has in her fridge, so she gulps it down.

Jane is such a jerk. Lying to her again just to get what he wants. Like he always does.

There's a knock at the door. A knock? This late? She shuffles over to the door, opening it a crack.

"Hello."

"Ugh." She slams the door in his face, walking away.

"Okay. Lisbon, please let me in."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk to you." Her voice is getting muffled, she's slowly walking away.

"Please, Teresa." He leans his head against the door, waiting patiently. "I'm not going to leave until you open the door." He said, head still resting against the door.

"Jane, don't be stupid. It's freezing outside."

"I don't care. Please, talk to me." She sits the wine glass on the counter, considering opening the door so he won't freeze. She hates how he can do that. Make her feel as if her actions aren't her own. Like a puppet.

_He's left so many times before, _she thought, _what's stopping him now?_ She walks over to the door, locks it, and heads upstairs, turning the lights off as she goes.

She walks groggily down the stairs, thinking about coffee. After she's had two and a meagre breakfast, she picks up her gear and heads towards the door. She opens the door, ready to step outside, when she almost stands on him. Oh right, she forgot he was there. Actually, she didn't think he would stay. She quietly closes the door behind her, and steps over him. She stops to observe, wondering if he is actually sleeping. He has one arm over his face, the other curled around his waist. His legs are sprawled out on the ground in front of him, and his suit is covered in white dust. _How can he sleep like that? _She can't help but wonder as she notices his rhythmic, slow breathing. As she walks away, she can't stop the smile from forming on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

She's gone away to visit her brother, he's sick and in the hospital. Doesn't look good. She said she''' be gone for a week, maybe two. Depends on his condition. Of course, he knew she had to go, but he still wanted her to stay. Each day he spends away from her is a bad one.

Now he's sitting on his couch, sipping tea. Alone.

At least they've performed well with the cases they've had these past few days. Cho's a good leader, a natural. But he isn't Lisbon.

He walks back to the kitchenette, cleans his turquoise teacup, and slowly shuffles back to his couch. It's pretty late; the darkness seems darker because of the utter and complete stillness. And silence. But he doesn't mind, this place may not be where he lives, but it's his home. His real home.

He unceremoniously flops onto the couch, resting his head against the armrest. After a few moments, he hears footsteps nearing. He stays where he is, too comfortable and lazy to move. The footsteps stop just above his head. _Who's here so late? _He wonders. He opens one eye and looks up to see her smiling down at him.

"Lisbon!" She smiles and walks around to the front of the couch, arms outstretched.

He jumps off the couch and embraces her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" She pulls back, still smiling that wonderful smile.

"Come, sit down. How's your brother doing?" She sits close to him and sighs.

"Ah well, he's getting better, he'll be okay."

"Oh, well that's good news." She turns and smiles at him again, always radiant. "Why are you here so late? Didn't you want to go home?"

"Home is so lonely. And besides, I figured you'd be here." She smiles, relaxed. He smiles back, stretching an arm around her, pulling her into his side. He leans his head on hers and sighs.

"It's good to have company."


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was a blur.

Sounds melding with dark visions, a grey haze forming across my mind.

The spinning makes me feel like I'm being tossed back and forth, it's unsteady and confusing.

I hear footsteps, and I can just make out a dark figure through the haze.

Suddenly, the haze dissipates, and I realize that it was some kind of hood. I look down, and my wrists are bound together, dried blood splattered on my skin. My feet aren't tied, but I can't move them. I can't move anything.

I look back up at my wrists, unsure of where the blood came from, when I realize that a person is breathing in front of me. I look up, head spinning. All I see is a dark face. I try to make out his features, but everything is blurring.

"Hello, Mister Jane." The voice immediately sends shivers down my spine. That soft, quiet, wispy voice that he could never forget. "It took us a while to get you here. You put up quite a fight." I can't remember any of that. Think, think! What do I remember? "I didn't think you'd be so violent, but whenever Teresa Lisbon is involved, you're unpredictable." Wait...Lisbon? No, he doesn't have her. She's at CBI... "coming back to you now, Mister Jane?" Oh no. She was taken, in front of him. He'd tried to stop it, tried to pull them off of her; he couldn't let him take her, he'd never see her again. They'd hit him over the head, and bound his wrists. And when he woke up, he struggled. For hours he tried to escape, to save her. She was just behind him in the van, he could reach her if he just got free...and that's when they'd drugged him. "You know, Mister Jane, you just don't learn, do you?" I look up at him, wanting so badly to hurt him, or even just to tell him to go to hell...but I can't move my tongue, I can't talk. So I just stare at him maliciously, waiting for him to tell me why I'm here.

"Oh Mister Jane, so feisty this evening. No, you can't talk. I gave you a...paralyzing drug. Don't worry—it'll wear off. Give it a few hours." He starts to walk away, and I try to stop him, to ask him why I'm here, where Lisbon is...but then he's gone.

* * *

My head hurts.

I try looking around but it's dark. Too dark.

Where am I? Where's Jane? We were taken and he tried to save me, but that's all I remember. They must have taken us pretty far away, no traffic or people that I can hear of.

I can hear voices and footsteps, both distant. Is Jane here too?

There's a screech of protesting metal, and then silence.

The musty dirt and straw is making my eyes water and my throat close up. This must be some kind of warehouse. Old. Big.

Wait...footsteps heading this way. I try to move, but I'm tied to a pole. How did I not notice that before?

The footsteps are closer now, before they stop right in front of me.

"Hello, agent." The soft, queer voice seems like it should be familiar, but I can't find any names. "Do you know who I am?" His voice sends shivers down my spine, raising the hairs on my neck. Not good.

"Who then?" Is all I can manage. They knocked me out pretty hard.

"Oh you should know me, I'm a good friend of Patrick's." Wait...no surely not... "That's right Lisbon. I'm Red John."


	6. Chapter 6

_Continuing on from chapter five..._

* * *

"Hey Cho. You seen Lisbon?"

"No, last I heard she was meeting Jane for lunch somewhere."

"Oh. Hey, Jane hasn't been back here either, has he?'

"No...you think maybe we should check on them?"

"Yeah, maybe. Hey, Van Pelt!" She turns her head my way and smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can you try calling Jane? I'll see if I can get a hold of Lisbon." She frowns, worried.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, sure thing." She turns back to her computer, pulls out her phone and dials Jane's number.

"You know you could have asked me. I'm right here."

"Whatever, Cho." I smile. He smirks, walking away.

I dial Lisbon's number and wait...two, three, four rings...voicemail. "I've got no answer, you?"

"Not yet."

"Try again." I hit redial and wait...still no answer.

"Van Pelt?"

"Nothing."

"...Something's off here."

* * *

"What do you want with me?" I ask, tiresome. Tiresome, angry, furious... my head's still hurting and I'm starting to see double.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see, agent. I have a plan for both you and Mister Jane."

"Where is he?"

"Oh you don't need to know that." I stare at him, furious. How I wish I wasn't tied to a pole right now... "Such violent thoughts, agent. You and Jane seem to be quite hateful today." All I do is stare. I can't seem to form any more words, my temples are throbbing wildly.

A noise escapes me, a quiet one, but a noise nonetheless. Something borderline of pain and worry. He notices.

"I see the drugs are kicking in. Looks like you'll be out for a while, agent. Sweet dreams." He turns and walks away. I want to call out and tell him to wait, that I need to ask him if Jane's okay, if he's okay...but darkness clouds over and I can feel myself falling.


	7. Chapter 7

_Continued on from chapter six._

I wake up, foggy. I have to blink several times to focus on anything; and when I do, all I see is Jane's face...looking at me sadly. He's got blood dripping down his forehead and tears in his eyes. I want to look away, to see where I am, if I can move...but I just can't look away.

"Lisbon..." His voice is so small, weak. "...I just want you to know that whatever happens...I will try to save you." He chokes on the last word and looks down at the ground. He's tied to the pole that was originally next to me, but now faces me. I look down at the ground around me and see that I've been shuffled into this position. Red John wants us face to face.

Jane looks back up at me, sad. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

"No Jane. This isn't your fault..."

"Lisbon...before Red John moved me here, I asked him a question." He stares into my eyes, his filled with pain, worry and sadness. "I asked him why we were here." He looks down, taking tentative breaths. "He said—because we are getting too close to him." He looks back at me, silent.

"Jane...he said we, not you..."

"I know...but I'm the one that makes us go harder after him...it's my fault we got here. If I had eased up or something...backed off..." He looks down at his feet, ashamed.

"...Jane, are you saying that you'd give up on Red John to save our lives?" He looks at me, with such intensity for what seems like forever. Finally, he looks down at the ground again, conflicted.

"No, Teresa. I'm saying I'd give up on Red John to save you." He looks me in the eyes, and I can see that he's sincere.

We're interrupted by a rusty door creaking open. We both look ahead, trying to see who's coming.

Suddenly a bright light blinds us, and when I open my eyes again he's right in front of us.

* * *

"Van Pelt, did you get a hit on the abandoned warehouse?"

"Yes, I got the address."

"Great. Let's go, Rigsby."

"I'm coming too, Cho."

"Okay, tell SWAT to meet us in the parking lot, five minutes."

* * *

"So good to see you together again." His face is so close to mine, that I'm truly repulsed by his presence.

He's wearing a grotesque rubber mask and a long, black coat. His black rubber gloves squeal in protest as he stretches his hands.

"Go to hell." I look over at Jane, his expression so foul. It's few times when I see him so angry like this. It scares me.

"Now now, Mister Jane. I'm sure you know what's going to happen now."

"Yes. You're going to kill us. Slowly. Maybe make me watch as you kill Lisbon first." The lack of emotion in his voice is frightening, but when he looks at me I see deep sorrow.

"Exactly. Except I'm not _maybe_ going to make you watch as I kill your dear friend slowly...I _definitely_ will." I can see Jane squirm against his binds, trying to free himself. The rope must be wearing thin by now, I can see that he's been struggling for hours by the redness around his wrists.

I close my eyes, preparing for the next few minutes. Jane is shouting out my name now, protesting. He's still thrashing, wearing the rope through. I don't respond. Instead I open my eyes to see red John brandishing a gun. I'm confused before I realize that he's plans on shooting me and letting me bleed out. The safety clicks back, and everything moves in slow motion.

Jane finally wears through the rope, flinging himself in front of me, whilst Red John aims the barrel of his gun. The confusion barely has time to register on his face before the door swings open and CBI agents flood in, screaming to drop all weapons. Red John does as he's told when the lights go out. It takes a good ten seconds to get them back on again, and he's gone.

I look down and see Jane looking up at me, centimeters from my face. His torso covers mine, and his wrists are bleeding. Tears spring to my eyes, relieved.

"Jane..." He unties my binds, freeing me from the pole.

"It's okay." He pulls me into his embrace, squeezing me tightly. Nobody interrupts us, no one comes over. There's a frenzy all around the warehouse, people shouting "clear" and swearing under their breaths. He's gone. I know they won't find him, he's too good. But I do know that we're alive, and that's what matters.


	8. Chapter 8

I can't let him die.

I look at him in that moment, his eyes on mine. He stares at me with such intensity, as if he is trying to memorise every feature of my face, imprinting it in his mind.

I hear the safety click off, and he turns away, squeezing his eyes closed. My heart's beating a thousand miles a minute, and I want to back out…but I can't. I can't stand by when I can save him.

I turn to see the gun, several metres away. I can see the finger reaching for the trigger, slowly enfolding…and I leap in front of Jane, heart smashing against my ribcage. There's a stifled bang, and I feel pain immediately spreading through my chest.

For a second I'm in shock. I've never felt this way before. The harrowing fire takes over my body, and it throbs painfully in one spot. I look down to locate it, placing a tentative hand on my chest. Blood seeps through my fingers, and I start to feel dizzy. At this point Jane's opened his eyes, and I hear him gasp. He steps in front of me, holding my shoulders. I can see him speaking, but I can't hear any words being spoken. Suddenly I'm numb, and I feel myself slide towards the ground, Jane gently guiding me down.

On my back, the pain is worse. I can't move anything, everything hurts. Slowly the world around me comes back into focus, and I can hear Jane calling my name, tears slowly slipping down his cheeks.

I roll my head to see the shooter, but he's gone, and the gun is on the ground.

Jane's trying to stop the blood flow, putting pressure where it hurts; my blood staining his hands, his shirt. He's silently crying, whispering 'stay with me', over and over. I try to focus on his face. Try to speak. Nothing comes.

Sirens are blaring in the near distance, and Jane's frantically trying to stop the blood, but it doesn't work. His hands float around, searching for something to do. I want to tell him that I'm sorry, I'm sorry that he'll have to live without me. But I can't keep my eyes open…

I can feel my body arching, I'm slowly losing control. I start to cough and splutter, and Jane leans down close to me and whispers "please stay with me, Teresa. I can't live without you". His voice hitches on the last word, tears still falling. I can feel my tears silently sliding down my cheeks and everything goes black.


	9. Chapter 9

_Continued from Chapter 8_

**6 HOURS EARLIER**

It started when I got a call, a case downtown, they'd said. We went to investigate, Rigsby and Cho riding ahead; Van Pelt, Jane and I following behind a few minutes later. When we'd arrived, the solemn expression on Rigsby's face told me that this was going to be a bad one.

As I walk inside, I'm immediately sorry that we got this case. Red John.

Jane follows in behind me, a sad expression on his face. He walks close to the body, quietly apologising for what was done to her. He rarely did that.

She was a young girl, no sheet. After a little digging, we find out she used to be a secretary here at CBI. Worked for Bertram. I thought it strange, but decided it to be a coincidence. Jane disagreed.

Now he's holed up in his attic room again. Whenever it's Red John, Jane gets serious. Too serious. This obsession will be the end of him.

I go up to his room, wondering if he's okay. My heels click against the floor, echoing around the empty walls. I knock on the door, a scowl on my face. He opens the door, just a crack, and with a smile drags me in; so as not to let anyone see what's inside.

"Jane, I'm worried about you."

"Lisbon, I'm touched , but-"

"I'm not finished. Jane, this lifestyle isn't healthy. You need to get a grip on yourself."

"Lisbon, I understand where you're coming from, and-" There's a sharp, dragging noise behind us. Jane stares behind me, eyes wide. I spin around to see the door opening, a man with a gun on the other side. My hand immediately goes to my holster.

"Uh, uh, Agent Lisbon. Not so fast." My hand falls away, and I can feel that Jane is tense behind me. As he steps closer, I back away, now in line with Jane. I can see the pure hatred on his face, and I wonder what is going on inside his mind.

* * *

I look over at Lisbon, her expression inquisitive. She's trying to figure out what I'm thinking again, but it won't work. She's the one who's translucent, not me.

I look back over at the shooter, knowing his intentions. To kill me before I get to Red John. I know I'm close, dangerously so. But if Red John wanted me dead, he would do it himself. So who then?

"Mr Jane, the man who hired me wants you to know that now it's his turn." He finishes his sentence with a smirk, raising his brow. I look across at Lisbon again, this time her expression worried. I study her face, trying to imprint everything about her into my mind for one last time. As I look back at the shooter, the safety clicking off - I close my eyes. The silencer on the end of the gun muffles the bang. I brace myself for the pain, but it never comes. I open my eyes to see Lisbon in front of me, and a shocked expression on the shooter's face. He murmurs something about how he's messed things up, drops the gun and flees; while Lisbon stands in front of me. I walk around to face her, shock filling me. I don't know what to say. She has a hand on her chest, blood spilling through her fingers. I reach out and hold her shoulders, steadying her. I can hear footsteps coming up the stairs, but I don't bother to look. I stare into her eyes, tears dripping out of my own.

"Lisbon, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please stay with me." I feel her slipping out of my hands, and I gently lower her to the floor.

"Lisbon…I'm sorry." The tears are falling now, more tears that I've cried over anyone in over ten years.

"Lisbon, Lisbon…" I can see some form of recognition in her face, and she rolls her head to the side, and back again. I look down to see the blood pouring out of her chest, and panic sets in. I push my hands against the wound, trying desperately to stop the flow.

"Stay with me, Teresa. Stay with me…" She looks at me, as if she's trying to tell me something, but she stays silent. I'm frantic now, the blood won't stop. Sirens are blaring down the road, and there are cops behind us, but I don't care. My hands seem to lose their purpose, and they sort of hover over her, trying to find a way to help her. I realise my effort is fruitless, but I have to try.

Her eyes keep opening and closing, and her body starts to arch. I can see she's in real pain, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

I lean in close to her, tears dropping, and whisper "please stay with me, Teresa. I can't live without you." I know she heard me because tears start to fall down her cheeks. The paramedics arrive just as she closes her eyes.

They take her away, shouting instructions. I want to follow, but there's a wall of police officers in the way. I look down at my hands, my bloodstained hands. I'm covered in her blood, and suddenly a stab of pain hits me in the chest. I fall to my knees, Grace and Rigsby surrounding me. They put their arms around me as I cry. Grace ends up sobbing as well, and Cho walks over, putting a hand on her shoulder. The cops start to leave, and soon it's just us and the haunting silence.


	10. Chapter 10

There are so many things I know about Lisbon.

I know that she's stuck by my side, through everything. I don't know why she put up with me for all these years, but I'm so glad she did.

I know that she saved me, she gave me my life back. I can never repay her for that.

I know that she had a rough upbringing. We both did. And we both regret our past, and all the hurt and pain that we've luckily left behind.

I know that despite all, despite how much grief I bring her on the job, she'll never leave me for the wolves. She'll always save me.

I know she thinks she doesn't need me to protect her when times get tough, but I'll always do it anyway. Always.

I know that she bites her nails, she dances to the Spice Girls when no ones around. I know that she loves old movies and ice cream, and she never fully unpacked her apartment.

I know that she values family, with what little she has.

I know that as a child, she didn't dream of this. Of being a cop. But life sort of...pushed her in that direction.

I know that she's good at her job, at detecting. And I know that over the years she's learnt to read me, not as well as I read her...but close.

And above all, I know that she is an amazing person, and I would be lost without her around.

But she doesn't know that.


End file.
